Since their introduction, there are many types of digital cameras available. Some are quite inexpensive while some are geared toward the higher end market for professional photographers or those consumers that buy higher-end devices after researching the item. It is desirable to provide some of the capabilities of the higher end cameras for lower-end cameras.